Hijo, todo está permitido
by maclakun
Summary: Es una pequeña historia. Ezio ha tenido hijos y son también asesinos


Me llamo Enzo Auditore, hijo de Ezio Auditore, vivo en Florencia y soy un asesino.

Durante muchos años mi padre me ha estado entrenando. Salíamos todos los fines de semana al campo "de excursión", por lo menos así era a ojos de mi madre. En esas excursiones, que se iniciaron cuando yo era muy pequeño, cuando sólo tenía 5 años, mi padre me enseñó el lema por el que se rigen los asesinos y por el cuál ahora conduzco mi vida. "Nada es verdad. Todo está permitido". Al principio, pensé que mi padre estaba loco porque si hiciera lo que yo quisiera en cualquier momento... mi madre me decapitaría y, sería mucho peor si yo la dijera que "todo está permitido". Pero ahora, entiendo lo que quiso decir mi padre: quería que fuera sabio: que dudara de todo y usara la razón para conducir mis actos y que todo está permitido si la razón me dice que está bien si es por el bien común. Me enseñó a buscar respuestas por mí mismo, me enseñó que era libre para seguir mi propio camino y que tenía capacidad para elegir. Con los años demostré que quería seguir sus pasos, pero él se negó rotundamente. Me dijo que no debía seguir sus pasos, eso me convertiría en un loro que repetiría sus frases y un mono que lo imitaría de por vida. Mi padre me entrenó en secreto en el arte de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, me enseñó a blandir una espada con gracilidad pero con fiereza, me enseñó a disparar un arma. Todo esto me lo enseñó porque un día, le miré a los ojos con seriedad y le dije que quería ser un asesino del credo, pero no para seguir sus pasos, si no para buscar mi camino, para hacer de éste un mundo más justo para todos y que usaría mi sabiduría siempre, antes de llevar a cabo alguna de mis acciones. Mi padre pareció satisfecho y empezaron las clases.

Fue una época divertida cuando mi padre iba al mercado a hacer algún que otro recado y yo le seguía desde los tejados. A veces, incluso, jugábamos: tenía que seguirle sin perderlo de vista. Creo que en alguna ocasión me hacía trampa porque desaparecía al girar una esquina, como si de un número de escapismo se tratase, y no lo volvía a ver hasta la hora de la cena en la que me daba una palmada en la espalda mientras reía a carcajada limpia. Cuando mi hermana tuvo la edad y empezaba a presentar el mismo ímpetu por ser una asesina que mostré yo, mi padre la llevaba también a ella con nosotros. En esos primeros días entendí de qué se reía mi padre cuando acabábamos alguna lección que implicara usar armas o correr: al mirarla a la cara me entraba la risa al verla despeinada, roja y sudando. Ella me daba un empujón y decía sonriendo"eso es que no te has visto tú, idiota". A mi padre pareció gustarle que nos lleváramos tan bien.

Según íbamos creciendo las lecciones iban cesando paulatinamente; mi padre iba debilitándose poco a poco con la edad. Mi hermana, Rebecca, y yo seguíamos entrenando solos. Nos encantaba hacer carreras de un punto a otro por la ciudad con una única regla: no había que tocar el suelo. Sólo valía correr por los tejados, trepar por las fachadas... Uno de los pocos días en los que perdí, había que llegar a lo alto de una atalaya, mi hermana me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona "te haces mayor, hermanito" y, sin una palabra más miró hacia abajo y saltó con los brazos abiertos y los pies juntos y totalmente extendidos. Mi corazón se paró por un momento. Cuando la vi salir ilesa de un carromato lleno de paja volvió a latir. Cuando llegamos a casa y se lo contamos susurrando a mi padre, mi padre se llevó a Rebecca a su habitación y estuvieron hablando a solas durante tres horas seguidas. Ella salió seria pero con una chispa brillante en los ojos. No me quiso decir qué le había estado diciendo nuestro padre, así que al día siguiente intenté hacer lo mismo que ella había hecho, pero no lo conseguí...

Fue frustrante al principio ver cómo mi padre se llevaba a mi hermana algunos días al campo, así que decidí esforzarme más. Practiqué durante una semana en el carromato que teníamos en casa. Primero me lanzaba desde el suelo, después desde más alto... conseguí hacerlo desde el tejado de casa. Después de 10 días volvimos hacer el mismo recorrido que aquella vez... Gané. Rebecca debió de adivinar mis intenciones al verme mirar hacia abajo. Me puso una mano en el hombro y me dijo "Enzo, tienes que sentirlo." me tocó el pecho señalándome el corazón "sólo es cuestión de usarlo". Respiré hondo y flexioné las rodillas, respiré hondo y salté...

Ese mismo día por la tarde supe los secretos que mi padre había compartido con Rebecca. Me dio una hoja oculta y el uniforme blanco de los asesinos. Me dijo dónde estaba situado el escondite de los asesinos, cómo obraban, contra qué peleaban, porqué valores luchaban ahora...

Rebecca y yo aprendimos a pelear con los asesinos en batallas, aprendimos a asesinar sigilosamente con la hoja oculta a aquellos desalmados que se beneficiaban de los más débiles para obtener un beneficio escandalosamente alto para lo que hacían, aprendimos a camuflarnos entre la multitud y quiénes eran nuestros aliados y nuestros enemigos en este cometido.

Así pues, aquí estamos Rebecca y yo, esperando nuestro momento en las sombras... Este traficante de esclavos no saldrá de este mercado con vida. Rebecca estab sentada en un banco y no se la distinguía por la cantidad de transeúntes que había. Yo, estaba en una esquina, observando, acechando. Nuestra víctima se acercaba con dos guardias a cada flanco. Era una misión fácil. Le hice una señal a Rebecca, quien al instante se puso la capa y yo hice lo mismo. Fingí estar jugando con una moneda de plata entre mis manos, pasándola de un dedo a otro, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. El objetivo pasó por mi lado. Hice un gesto con la cabeza, sin mirar a mi hermana y ella se levantó con prestreza, con gracilidad. Me puse en movimiento detrás de ella. En cuanto vinieron un grupo de personas hacia nosotros, Rebecca apretó el paso y se puso entre los dos guardias y, con sus hojas ocultas les atravesó la cabeza por debajo del casco. Yo, la pasé de largo y le clavé mi hoja al traficante de esclavos quien sólo emitió un leve gemido. Rebecca y yo seguimos caminando con naturalidad y con paso decidido, casi altivo. Se escucharon entonces tres ruidos sordos de los cuerpos al caer. Sonreí. Un trabajo limpio.

"Nada es verdad. Todo está permitido"


End file.
